deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eris vs. Jet-Vac
Eris Vs. Jet-Vac is a What If? Death Battle. This battle is the third death battle of season one after Kenshi vs. Toph Beifong. This battle is between Eris Of Lego: Legends of Chima and Jet-Vac of Skylanders. Description Legends of Chima vs. Skylanders! These two combatants are Eagle like creatures that care about others.However what would happen in a one on one Death Battle! Will Eris' and her chi be enough to triumph, or will she be blown away by the wingless Sky Baron of Windham? Find out NOW!! Pre-Fight Predictions Who are you rooting for? Eris Jet-Vac Who do you think will win? Eris Jet-Vac Interlude Wiz: The Eagle, a magnificent creature that represents freedom and democracy. Boomstick: Ignoring that patriotic stuff, these creatures can be a bad ass. Wiz: The two combatants are Eagle like creatures that are amazing and well respected by their friends. Boomstick: Like Eris, princess of the Eagle Tribe. Wiz: And Jet-Vac, the Sky Baron of Windham. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Eris Wiz: Allow me tell you of the place called Chima. Long ago there was a war between the Ice tribes and the Phenoixs. Boomstick: Eventually deafeating Sir Fangar and his troops the Phoenix decided to rise Mount Cavora. Wiz:Energy flowed down and created Chi. Animals drank from it becoming humanoid. One of them being the Eagle. The ancestor of Eris the heir to the Eagle Tribe. Boomstick: Being the daughter of Ewald, she is extremely focused and quick-witted compared to the rest of her tribe. Wiz: She likes to be with Laval and act as an older sister towards him to keep him from trouble. If trouble starts she is not ill equip. Boomstick: She carries an axe called Eglaxxor and a crossbow with several types of arrows. Wiz: Eris also has an Interceptor, a jet with different missiles and a speedor a chariot type vehicle that goes at extremely high speeds. Boomstick: But let's talk about her most important weapons, the Chi. Wiz: Oh yeah. Chi are orbs from nature, that when activated increases her offensive and defensive stats. Boomstick: But Sir Fangar came back from his prison and decided to turn Chima into a frozen wasteland. Wiz: However the ancient Phoenix tribe came and gave Eris and her friends, Fire Chi. Boomstick Besides the clothing change, it makes the user extremely powerful compared to regular Chi. Wiz: But the most powerful asset is her visions. According to Fluminox, she has the soul of a Phoenix. Boomstick: Whatever that's suppose to mean. Wiz: But can see things from the past and the Future. This gives her the ability of foresight. Boomstick: Despite these skills and weapons, she definitely isn't the strongest of the group. Wiz: Eris is very naive and prefers to not fight unless prevoked. But despite this, she is the smartest and likes to set up traps against her enemies like ambushes and faided retreat on Cragger, Scorpions and the Ice tribes. Boomstick: She is the hottest "Chick" I know. Something Wiz can't do. Wiz : Shut up Broomstick. Boomstick: Let's she her opponent please. Eris: It's not just the noble thing to do. It's the only thing to do. Jet-Vac Wiz:Jet-Vac of Windham is no ordinary Sky Baron. Boomstick: There's no way around it, he's one super solder. Wiz: But before he became part of skylanders, he was once a daring flying ace in all of Windham. Boomstick: He was given his magical wings at a young age. Seemed like the world couldn't stop him. Wiz: Until one day his town was raided, he saw a young mother struggling to save her children. He had two choices save them or himself. Boomstick: Like the nice man he was Jet-Vac sacrificed his wings to help the mother and her children to safety. Wiz: This act of nobility caught the attention of Master Eon. He gave him a powerful vacuum that allowed him to fly once again. Boomstick: His vacuum is not just for flying. It can shoot blasts of air, has spinning fan blades called Fiester Fan. Wiz: Jet can also suck enemies in his suction gun. But its not just the ground he is not limited to. Boomstick: He also has Piercing Wind which hits many enemies and the Flying Corkscrew a move that doesn't sound like a new move I would do in the bedroom. Wiz: Gross Boomstick. Thought he is noble and courageous. He never thinks of himself, but of others. Boomstick: This makes him lower his guard and can sometimes make himself over confident. Wiz: Jet focus more on health and speed than on defense. Boomstick: But when your a badass that can take on just about everything. There can be a reason to be as confident as Jet-Vac. Jet-Vac: The sky's the limit! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick : But first a special announcement from the creator of this Death Battle, John1Thousand. Take it away. Special Announcement John: Hello everyone, would you like to see your favorite character make a special guest appearance as an announcer with Wiz and Boomstick. If so leave in the comments section who you would like to see as a special guest. Boomstick: But First, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Death Battle The day in Chima was wonderful, the sky was blue and the sun was as bright as could be. The Lion Temple was busy outside compared to others as the distribution of Chi and the race for the Golden Chi would start in a few hours There had been an ever lasting peace since Sir Fangar was defeated. Laval, the young Lion Prince was getting bored. He wanted to see what his friends were doing but little did he know about what was waiting for him in the woods. (Cue:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dlAQVxEb73U) Jet-Vac and the other Skylander warriors were waiting for their time to strike. Master Eon had requested for them to find a powerful blue orb located in the temple that could defeat the new threat back home. Jet-Vac: Can we go now? Spyro: Yes, we can, Jet- Vac. Let's get this done quickly. As soon as the signal was given the Skylanders charged into the open field. Laval noticed this and ran towards the Temple to warn his father. At first the battle was a disaster for Laval and Lagravous. With little options left, Lagravous gave out his call for reinforcement. Eris was in the Eagle Spire Library reading a book when she heard the Lions roar. She was one of the first to leave with her Interceptor with her father Ewald and many others. When they got to the battleground they saw the field was a wasteland. Eris saw Laval fighting a purple dragon. Eris was quick and shot it. Laval was all right but not Spyro. He was dead. Eris: Laval are you okay. Laval: Yes I'm fi..... Just then Jet-Vac used his Suction Gun to trap Laval. Then there was blood dripping from the blades. Eris was now panicking in her jet, screaming Eris: Lavvvvvaaaaaallllllll. Jet-Vac then felt satisfied with himself. Jet-Vac: Thats what you get for killing Spyro. He was about to leave, before he was shot by a missile. Jet was able to dodge it. Eris then landed her jet on the battlefield. Eris: How dare you killing my friend like that. Jet-Vac: Sorry, he gave me no choice, killing my friend the way he did. Eris: Actually I killed your friend. Jet Vac: You will join your friend soon enough. Eris pulls out her Eglaxxor, while Jet-Vac has his vacuum ready for combat. Fight! (Cue:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bstc60lc0wU) Jet-Vac was the first to start the fight as he shot air projectiles at Eris. She was able to split the projectiles up with her axe. Eris then went and swung her axe at Jet. The first few swings missed but the last one skinned him. Even though it hurt, Jet still continue to charge at her. He decided to sucks up Eris and hope to do damage to her. Eris felt a great wind come and get her. She was quickly sucked in and was immediately shot right out. Jet-Vac was using his Jet Pack following his shot. After traveling some way across the battlefield, she landed hard on her back. She was slowly getting back up and grabbed her axe. Eris was still trying to put together what was happening. Eris: Who was that guy? Why are they attacking the temple? By the time Eris was recovering, Jet-Vac had already caught up to her. The sky baron then decided to shoot some projectiles at Eris. Eris had dodged his attack but that was Jet's plan. When Eris dodged the last projectiles, Eris was then meet with Jet where she was in the air followed by Jet-Vac corkscrewing and having a giant combo. The barrage of attacks sent Eris down to the ground. Eris had tears on her clothes and cuts all around her. Eris though that she needed to go into the jungle where she thought that she may have a chance. Eris started to fly away from the battlefield. Jet-Vac was right after her. Jet-Vac: Where do you think you're going. Is this embarrassing for you. Eris completely ignored his and continued to fly towards the jungle. In a little distance, Eris was able to find her speedorz and her crossbow. (Cue:m.youtube.com/watch?v=v7QUmkBVT0Q) Jet-Vac was not far away, when he saw an arrow come out of nowhere and hit him in the knee. He screamed in pain as he pulled out the arrow and threw it to the ground. Three more shots were fired. Jet-Vac was able to dodge one and suck in two more. He then shot them right back at her. Eris noticed this and started her speedorz and charged at him while the arrows and projectiles of air missed. She got in good distance and struck Jet-Vac in the legs tripping him. Jet-Vac then charged up his shot and aimed right for her speedorz wheel. It was able to break the wheel and Eris landed face first. Jet was getting ready to finish her off when he saw the blue orb, that he had been looking for. However before Jet-Vac could grab it, Eris grabbed the Chi and placed it in her chest. Her inter beast came followed by blue aura around Eris. Eris wasted know time attacking Jet. He had faced strong blows from her axe and put back against a tree. Jet almost was done for, but dodged the last axe blow. Jet then followed by the barrage of attacks of his own. He had sent her back into the air and slammed her to the ground. Eris couldn't get up and was sent flying back onto the battlefield. Eris as she was falling, she had a vision of China but under a new ruler, it wasn't her father but, herself. Eris didn't think much of it. Eris then landed right where the fight had started. As she fell to the ground, Fire Chi came out of Eris' pockets. She soon quickly grabbed it only for Jet-Vac to get in her way. Jet-Vac had complete confidence at what was going to thrown at him. Jet-Vac: What are you waiting for, little girl? Eris then used the fire chi and changed into a red uniform with golden armor and red aura. (Cue:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=I2reqKePK6A) Eris then started doing major melee damage to Jet with her axe and slammed Jet- Vac to the ground. Jet-Vac though that he could suck her into it, but this time it was different. Eris had slice right threw the gun making now all of Jet-Vac's attacks useless. Jet-Vac didn't have anytime for what was next. When he got up, Eris' blade was at his neck chopping it off making Jet-Vac, no more. All he had time to say was "I just need a second wind......" Eris felt bad and went to Interceptor and try to help out her other friends. But before she left see said Eris: I'm sorry, Laval. K.O. Eris cries over the loss of her friend Laval as Gorzan and Cragger, hug her and trying to cheer her up. The rest of the Skylanders retreat from the temple to tell what had happened to Spyro and Jet-Vac as his corpse lies next to the purple dragon. Conclusion Boomstick: What, how did a weak girl like Eris able to defeat a badass like Jet-Vac. Wiz: This was a close fight as both Jet-Vac's abilities and Eris' arsenal were evenly matched. Boomstick: However, her Chi and Fire Chi trumped anything, Jet could throw at her. Wiz: Not to mention Eris' battle experience was able to beat Jet-Vac's training. Not to mentioned she is able to shake off a wound more easily. Boomstick: Looks like Jet-Vac was Chiated out of a victory. Wiz: The winner is Eris the Eagle. Did you agree with the Outcome of Eris vs. Jet-Vac? Yes No Maybe Happy Memorial Day from the Death Battle Fanon. We thank you veterans for your service and sacrifice. Next time on Death Battle Combatant #1 Spyro: I... I can't, Ignitus. I just learned what I am. Ignitus: You can, Spyro. You can. You are a purple dragon... a very special creature. You've given me hope again. Now it's time to give hope to all of them. Spyro: I'm not sure what help I can be, Ignitus, but I'll try... I'll try. Combatant #2 Applejack: Twilight? Is that you? Twilight stands up and reveals her new pair of wings. Everyone was shock to see. Spyro VS Twilight Sparkle Category:John1Thousand Category: Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016